


Sogni e incubi

by EricaGazzoldi



Series: Il romanzo di Nadia e Julian [2]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Julian Devorak's Route Spoilers, Loving Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Nadia (The Arcana) Route - Upright Ending, Nadia (The Arcana) Route Spoilers, Parent Julian Devorak, Pregnancy, Top Julian Devorak, Top Nadia (The Arcana), Unplanned Pregnancy, Weddings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23900269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EricaGazzoldi/pseuds/EricaGazzoldi
Summary: Nadia ha una notizia davvero emozionante da dare a Julian. Ma, accanto ai loro sogni per il futuro, si insinuano presto incubi e minacce...
Relationships: Asra & Portia Devorak, Asra/Portia Devorak, Julian Devorak & Mazelinka, Julian Devorak & Nadia, Julian Devorak/Nadia, Portia Devorak/Nadia
Series: Il romanzo di Nadia e Julian [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736116
Kudos: 1
Collections: Random The Arcana Stories (Visual Novel), The Arcana Stories, The Arcana: Ilya





	Sogni e incubi

Julian abbassò con cautela la maniglia e socchiuse la porta. Sapeva che Nadia lo attendeva sveglia, come tutte le notti. Ma, ogni volta che entrava nelle stanze private della contessa, lo coglieva quel peculiare nodo alla gola e nelle viscere - un’emozione che era, allo stesso tempo, di trepidante aspettativa e di venerazione. Inoltre, il silenzio notturno che riempiva il palazzo gli sembrava un velo di cristallo pronto ad andare in pezzi al minimo disturbo. Con leggerezza furtiva, entrò.

Nadia era seduta al tavolino da toeletta. I suoi lunghissimi e folti capelli viola, lisci come la notte, la ammantavano sino ai piedi: paradossalmente, le chiome erano più regali così che non raccolte e adornate da gioielli. La sua eterea veste da camera - violetta e crema, con liste dorate - disegnava pieghe leggere sul suo corpo flessuoso, dal colore del cinnamomo. Le maniche ricadevano come grandi ali ripiegate.

Nadia era seduta in una posa pensosa. Poggiava il mento sulla mano sinistra, mentre l’altra le riposava in grembo. Le sue labbra rosso scuro parevano vibrare d’un pensiero raccolto, stillante dalle lunghe ciglia socchiuse. La posa rilassata le arrotondava il ventre. I suoi seni, torniti e armoniosi, nascosti solo in parte dalla vestaglia, erano cullati dal ritmo di un respiro lento e assorto. Le rosse iridi di Nadia fissavano lo specchio sul tavolino. Una candela dalla fiamma vivissima era riflessa nella superficie di vetro, dando l’illusione di una doppia luce nella stanza. Intorno, solo il silenzio delle ampie finestre buie, velate da vaporose cortine.

Julian attese senza fretta, assorto nella contemplazione di lei. Tempo dopo, quando avrebbe ripensato a quell’aspettare e a ciò che lei avrebbe detto di lì a poco, l’avrebbe ricordato come una specie di preludio o di _ouverture_. Ma, probabilmente, ciò va considerato uno scherzo della sua immaginazione fervida e drammatica. La verità è che lui, allora, non aveva alcun pensiero del _dopo._ Era totalmente riempito dalla bellezza di quell’incantato momento d’intimità.

«Ilya!» La voce profonda e armoniosa di Nadia lo accolse.

Sorridendo, Julian le andò incontro e si offrì al suo abbraccio. Il fluttuare delle ampie maniche di lei richiamò alla sua fantasia un cigno: un cigno nero dal becco rosso, una rarità degna di essere paragonata a Nadia.

Le baciò i capelli, bevendo quel profumo di gelsomino che era come una seconda anima, per la sua donna. Le braccia della contessa si allacciarono avidamente al suo collo. Sentì quelle dita affusolate giocare con le fiorenti ciocche sulla sua nuca. Julian rispose stringendo Nadia a sé, mentre il cuore cominciava a ubriacargli il cervello di sangue.

Le labbra di lei cercavano imperiosamente le sue. Lui si lasciò rapire dal bacio, in un’estasi silenziosa di cui assaporava ciascuna minuta trafittura.

Quando Nadia tornò a fissarlo negli occhi, attese con devoto desiderio che lei gli facesse - come sempre - le proprie richieste.

«Ho paura che questa notte comincerà in modo insolito» mormorò lei, mordendosi un labbro.

«Oh, sembra promettente!» rispose Julian, sorridendo con aria salace.

«Ehm… Sto parlando sul serio» precisò Nadia. «Ho bisogno del tuo parere di medico».

Lo sguardo dell’uomo divenne d’improvviso preoccupato.

«Oh… è per una cosa che ti emozionerà di certo, ma di cui non c’è da spaventarsi» spiegò l’altra, arrossendo leggermente. «Avrei bisogno che tu mi facessi un esame per accertare se… Insomma, credo di essere incinta».

Lo shock e la commozione di Julian furono visibilissimi. Calde lacrime gli sfuggirono dalle ciglia, mentre impallidiva ancor più del solito.

«È… è straordinario. Cioè… Voglio dire… se fosse vero, tu come ti sentiresti?» balbettò, carezzando teneramente il capo di Nadia.

«A parte le nausee tremende delle scorse mattine e le fitte nella pancia, sto bene» lo rassicurò la donna. «E, se fosse come penso… sarei terribilmente _felice._ Non ho mai pensato a una maternità, è vero… soprattutto, dopo sei anni di matrimonio disgraziato e infruttuoso con Lucio. Ma, ora, trovandomi a questo punto… sono perfettamente tranquilla. Sono padrona di me stessa, ho tutto quel che posso desiderare… sono uscita dalla solitudine che mi ero costruita intorno… non mi manca niente della serenità che serve a crescere un bambino. Soprattutto, quel che più conta… davvero rispetto e ho a cuore _suo padre_ ».

Avvolse di nuovo Julian in un bacio.

«Io credo molto nella tua capacità di essere madre» la blandì lui, arrossendo. «So qualcosa della tua incredibile capacità di leggere nelle persone e prenderti cura di loro. La questione è, semmai…» e abbassò gli occhi «…se _io_ abbia imparato a prendermi cura di me stesso… abbastanza da poter essere un padre per qualcun altro».

Nadia gli carezzò i capelli. «Sei molto migliorato, da quando lavori qui» lo incoraggiò, ammiccando. «Si vede che avevi bisogno del contesto giusto, per dare il meglio di te. E anch’io, forse… avevo bisogno della persona giusta, per poter pensare all’avventura di un figlio».

Julian le scoccò un caldo sorriso di gratitudine.

«Adesso, però, stiamo correndo troppo avanti col pensiero» concluse lei, pragmatica. «Prima di fantasticare sulla mia gravidanza… controlliamo che non mi sia sbagliata».

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Al lume della candela, Julian contemplò le limpide urine di Nadia, nell’ampolla in cui erano raccolte. Dentro di esse, galleggiava un verdetto il cui solo pensiero gli faceva sobbalzare il cuore. Aveva bisogno di un po’ di tempo, per recuperare la clinica obiettività che gli occorreva per effettuare l’esame. Riecheggiavano ancora nella sua testa le parole che Nadia gli aveva rivolto poco prima…

_«_ _Permettimi di dirti solo una cosa… Anche se, accanto a me, sei felice, percepisco chiaramente che non è_ tutto risolto _, dentro di te. Quando sei da solo, sei un’altra persona… Una parte di te combatte ancora contro le tue angosce._

 _So cos’hai passato, durante la Peste Rossa… gli_ esperimenti _che la dottoressa Valdemar ti chiedeva di fare sui moribondi… E non pretendo che quella cicatrice scompaia dalla tua anima da un giorno all’altro._

_Soltanto una cosa: non permetterò ai tuoi fantasmi di distruggere la nostra felicità. Così come non ho permesso al fantasma di Lucio di dominare la mia vita. Se vuoi dolore ed espiazione… posso benissimo regalartene in modi migliori, come ben sai»._

_Un sorriso complice e pungente l’aveva allora illuminata con una sorta di grazia sinistra. Lui aveva tratto un profondo sospiro, arrossendo._ _«_ _D’accordo!» aveva poi deciso, sorridendole in risposta._

 _Soddisfatta, lei aveva preso dal tavolino una bellissima scatoletta di legno decorato._ _«_ _Benissimo! Ora, prima ancora di sapere se io sia davvero incinta o meno, sistemiamo una questione che stiamo accantonando da troppo tempo»._

_Aprì la scatoletta. Conteneva un anello d’oro, ornato da un rubino di considerevoli dimensioni. Nell’offrirlo a Julian, si era inginocchiata davanti a lui, in un atteggiamento galante che era risultato quasi buffo._

_«_ _Ilya… Vuoi sposarmi?»_

Julian si rimirò il gioiello al dito, ancora quasi incredulo. Rubini, granati… Chissà perché, i regali preziosi che gli faceva Nadia erano sempre decorati da pietre di colore rosso.

_Lui era rimasto come stupefatto. Per la seconda volta, quella notte, gli erano cadute lacrime d’insopportabile emozione._

 _«_ _Nadi… Valgo dunque così tanto, per te?»_

 _«_ _E ancora ne dubiti?» l’aveva rimbeccato lei. Stavolta, alla passione, si mescolava un tono di rimprovero. Julian aveva abbassato il capo._

 _«_ _Hai ragione, Nadi, scusami… Le vecchie paranoie sono dure a morire»._

_Poi, aveva inspirato a fondo, per darle la risposta: «Sì. Accetto. Di tutto cuore». Le sue guance erano divenute di fuoco._

_Allora, con cura, Nadia gli aveva infilato l’anello al dito. Poi, si era alzata. Con trasporto, gli aveva preso il viso fra le mani, stampandogli sulle labbra un bacio trionfante._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Nadia tacque.

Dal suo scranno, assaporò silenziosamente l’effetto che l’annuncio aveva avuto sui cortigiani, radunati intorno al grande tavolo di noce.

«Oh, davvero _aspetta un bambino_ , signora contessa?» squittì la procuratrice Volta. «È meraviglioso, congratulazioni!!! Festeggerà la nascita con un banchetto, vero? Vero?»

«Vuoi smettere di strillare in quel modo?» la rimbrottò il pontefice Vulgora. «Mi stai perforando i timpani!»

Nadia alzò impercettibilmente un sopracciglio, mentre quei due cominciavano l’ennesima delle loro liti. Più in là, il pretore Vlastomil navigava nella più placida indifferenza. Il console Valerius sorseggiava vino rosso dal suo sempiterno calice, con un’espressione altera e attenta che domandava ulteriori informazioni. Quello che nessuno preferiva incontrare era lo sguardo della dottoressa Valdemar, che ricopriva la carica di questore.

«Ahem!» Lo studiato colpo di tosse della contessa richiamò l’attenzione e fece cessare il battibecco di Volta e Vulgora. «Naturalmente, questo non è tutto. Io e il padre del bambino desideriamo che questa nascita avvenga nel pieno rispetto di ogni responsabilità e dovere. Abbiamo deciso di comune accordo di sposarci legalmente».

Fece cenno a Julian, fino a quel momento rimasto in piedi e in silenzio accanto al suo scranno.

«Proprio così» confermò lui. Non poté reprimere un tremolio nella voce. «Sono fiero, ma soprattutto felice, di riconoscere la paternità di nostro figlio e di rimanerle accanto non più solo come suo medico… ma anche come consorte».

Tacque e deglutì. Un discorso neppure lontanamente plateale come il suo solito. Era troppo emozionato per _dominare la scena._

Finalmente, Valerius scoccò il sorriso sarcastico e saputo che teneva in serbo: «Nessuna sorpresa. Non ci voleva molto a indovinare chi fosse questo misterioso padre». Concluse vuotando il calice, con un’aria da felino soddisfatto. «Così, tutta Vesuvia vedrà… un uomo impiccato per aver ucciso il conte Lucio (per poi risorgere misteriosamente) divenuto non solo medico di corte, ma anche il nuovo marito della contessa vedova. La cittadinanza non avrà bisogno di nuovi pettegolezzi per… quanto? Difficile dirlo».

Julian arrossì violentemente. Parve voler dire qualcosa, ma un’occhiata eloquente di Nadia lo frenò.

«La prego di ricordare, console…» intonò sapientemente la donna «…che la giuria popolare, durante il pubblico processo nel Colosseo, fu tutt’altro che unanime nell’emettere il verdetto di colpevolezza. La stessa confessione dell’imputato era alquanto incoerente. A mandare il dottor Devorak sul patibolo fu solo la decisione del pretore Vlastomil, forte del fatto che Lei stesso, console, avesse fatto arrestare l’accusato per ben due volte».

«Cosa vorrebbe dire, signora contessa?» sobbalzò Vlastomil, indignato. «Forse, che io mi lascerei condizionare da conciliaboli di palazzo, nell’amministrare la giustizia?»

«A ogni modo» modulò Valerius «se il dottor Devorak non è un assassino, è quantomeno un mitomane millantatore che si è preso gioco del tribunale».

Le nocche di Julian, che posava una mano sullo schienale dello scranno di Nadia, stavano divenendo pericolosamente bianche.

«Credo che metà di Vesuvia lo ami anche per questo» ribatté Nadia, con un arguto sorriso. «Qualora poi aveste voglia di indagare perché il mio futuro marito fosse così impaziente di andare incontro alla forca, potreste sempre chiedere a lui e al mago Asra, che è ben informato sulla _misteriosa resurrezione_. Quello che nessun tribunale potrà mai negare è che il dottor Devorak sia conosciuto da tutti per il suo lavoro di progettazione nel dotare Vesuvia di acquedotti. Anche il suo operato durante la Peste Rossa fu encomiabile».

Gli occhi rossastri della dottoressa Valdemar ebbero un guizzo diabolico. Julian cercò d’ignorarla, sudando freddo.

«Oh, non sto dicendo che questo matrimonio non s’abbia da fare» ribatté Valerius, sornione. «La bella contessa che sposa il ribelle, l’eroe del popolo… Suona come una fiaba, a suo modo. E il popolo di fiabe ha bisogno. Potrebbe essere una mossa propagandistica geniale».

«Molto bene» tagliò Nadia, dissimulando l’irritazione. «Dunque, console, ci aggiorneremo più tardi, sul modo più conveniente di organizzare queste nozze. La riunione è terminata. Auguro una splendida giornata a tutti voi.»

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hestion sorvegliava l’arrivo dei poderosi rifornimenti nelle cucine. Di lì a due giorni, sarebbe stato celebrato il matrimonio fra la contessa e il dottor Devorak e il rinfresco sarebbe stato aperto alla cittadinanza intera. Un lavoro mastodontico da realizzare, per il quale erano stati assunti anche lavoratori temporanei.

La cerimonia, in sé, non sarebbe stata sontuosa. Il console Valerius aveva insistito sulla sobrietà: prima di tutto, perché si trattava delle seconde nozze di una vedova; poi, perché lo sposo non era una persona di rango, oltre ad avere un passato giudiziario non proprio pulito.

(“Nemmeno essere morto vale a far dimenticare un’accusa?” aveva pensato Julian, inghiottendo amaro. “Ma mi sta bene. Ho rivendicato davanti a tutta Vesuvia un’azione che non ho commesso, gridando d’aver liberato la città da un conte che era una piaga pubblica… Ora, non posso più uscire dal dramma che io stesso mi sono cucito indosso.”)

«Le nostre famiglie, almeno, saranno presenti al completo, però» aveva preteso Nadia. «Anche la mia… Tutta la famiglia reale del Prakra sarà invitata. E dovrà esserci un rinfresco offerto all’intera cittadinanza. A questo, una contessa non può sottrarsi». (Tutti i presenti erano stati certi d’aver sentito gli uggiolii gioiosi di Volta, dalla stanza attigua).

Così, Hestion si era ritrovata a dover dare una gran prova di sé come capocuoca del palazzo. Non come in occasione dell’annuale Mascherata, ma quasi.

Eppure, non era di cattivo umore. L’atmosfera eccitata ed elettrica portata da quella bella novità metteva di buonumore lei, così come il resto del personale di servizio. Stava per l’appunto canticchiando un allegro motivetto, quando una voce vivace e familiare la riscosse.

«Ciao, Hestion!»

«Oh, Portia!»

La cuoca s’illuminò e corse ad abbracciare l’ex-capocameriera.

«Sei qui per il matrimonio di tuo fratello, vero?»

«Certo!» I grandi occhi azzurri di Portia brillavano di tenerezza ed entusiasmo. Hestion si sentì sollevata, nel vederla così. Ricordava bene il periodo in cui era Portia ad avere un’appassionata relazione con la contessa e - fino a quel momento - aveva temuto che potesse nascere gelosia tra i fratelli Devorak. La serenità della ragazza le parve un sogno.

«Ti trovi sempre bene col tuo nuovo lavoro, allora?»

«Assolutamente sì!» squillò Portia, gettandosi indietro sul capo parte dei suoi lussureggianti ricci rossi. «In quel rifugio per animali esotici, sono circondata da esemplari magnifici… e molto più educati dei pappagalli, dei pavoni e dei cani da caccia lasciati da Lucio» concluse, con una smorfia. Quando ancora lavorava a palazzo, toccava a lei rimpinzare i lussuosi quadrupedi di tortine alla camomilla, castigare il pappagallo bianco a colpi di pala e recuperare i pavoni albini fuggitivi. Non erano precisamente ricordi nostalgici.

«Ma la tua preferita resta sempre Pepi, vero?»

«Ci puoi giurare!» sottolineò Portia, con adorante dolcezza. Pepi era la sua meravigliosa gatta siamese, ex-acchiappatopi sulla nave pirata della sua nonna onoraria. Si poteva dire che fosse la seconda anima della ragazza: inseparabile da lei.

«Mi fa piacere vederti sempre così felice, quando torni a Vesuvia» concluse Hestion. «Comunque… qui, la tua mancanza si sente».

L’altra arrossì, sia di modestia che di tenerezza.

«Ah, giusto… Parlando di matrimonio… sai qual è il vero pettegolezzo succoso?» riprese la cuoca, con benevola malizia.

Gli occhi di Portia scintillarono, arguti: «Ooooh… Dimmi!»

«Beh… La contessa è già incinta!»

«Wow!» esultò la ragazza. Poi, scoppiò a ridere: «Lo sapevo! Mio fratello non può stare senza combinare guai! Ma questo, almeno… è davvero un guaio stupendo».

«Io lo sospettavo già da prima che si diffondesse la voce fra i nostri colleghi» chiosò Hestion. «Prima, tutte quelle nausee strane… Poi, Milady mi ha fatto avere un ricettario che si era fatta prestare dal suo amico Asra: _100 modi per cucinare uno scinco._ Uno scinco?! Ma quando mai aveva avuto voglia di mangiare una cosa del genere?! Allora, sono stata io a mangiare… la foglia!»

«Nausee e voglie strane a parte… Nadia sta bene?» si premurò Portia.

«Oh, sì! Sembra persino più florida e radiosa. Speriamo che la sua gravidanza continui così» chiocciò Hestion. «Di sicuro, lei mangia. Mica come tuo fratello, che è pelle e ossa e campa quasi solo di caffè… Per fortuna, tu non gli somigli in questo e hai sempre avuto quelle belle guance piene!»

Portia sorrise, lusingata. «Tranquilla. Sono sicura che il tuo talento finirà per vincere anche la sua inappetenza. Adesso, debbo salutarti. Non ho ancora visto Ilya e Nadia… e muoio dalla voglia di riabbracciarli».

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Il profumo della zuppa di Mazelinka giunse come sempre incantevole alle nari di Julian. Non ne ricordava mai gli ingredienti esatti, ma l’aroma era familiare come se contenesse tutto il calore provato durante l’infanzia.

Mazelinka, la nonna onoraria dei due fratelli Devorak, lo guardava mangiare in silenzio. Nei suoi occhi castani incorniciati da qualche ruga, covava un lume di tenerezza e soddisfazione.

«Sono così felice per te… e orgogliosa» mormorò, con la sua voce ferma e profonda.

«Grazie!» rispose l’uomo, arrossendo.

«Mi sembra ancora incredibile… tu con la contessa… addirittura sposati e genitori!» borbottò poi la donna, risistemandosi lo scialle sul capo. «Mi ero abituata a vedere Nadia come la compagna di Portia. Non mi aspettavo che si sarebbero lasciate… Beh, era destino che, da una parte o dall’altra, la nostra Nadi entrasse a far parte della famiglia!»

Julian sorrise dolcemente.

«La odiavo, un tempo, sai?» confessò Mazelinka, in tono duro. «È ovvio da indovinare, del resto. Ti voleva sulla forca… Non sai quante volte le sue guardie siano venute a rompere le scatole qui a casa mia, anche se non ti trovavano mai. Di sicuro, avevano fiutato qualcosa… Pensavo che la contessa fosse una bestia, che volesse il tuo sangue a tutti i costi. Poi, Portia ha cominciato a spifferarmi qualche segreto di palazzo… il lungo sonno magico in cui Nadia era caduta, cancellando sei anni dei suoi ricordi… le panzane di cui le riempivano la testa quelle vipere di cortigiani, per nascondere quanto fossero coinvolti nella morte del conte… Così, pian piano, ho capito meglio… che era una vittima anche lei, a suo modo».

Mazelinka ritirò la scodella, che Julian aveva perfettamente lucidato. «Hai ancora fame? Vuoi altro?»

«No, grazie… basta così».

La donna tornò a sedersi al tavolo.

«Poi, lei ha inventato questa novità del processo con tutta Vesuvia come giuria… apposta per non regalarti tanto facilmente al patibolo. L’ho vista nella sua tribuna d’onore, al Colosseo, mentre metteva in riga quel verme di pretore e interrogava per filo e per segno quei bugiardi che giuravano di averti visto dar fuoco al conte Lucio. Allora, ho capito che lei teneva alla tua vita e alla tua salute più di quanto ci tenessi tu».

Julian incassò il rimprovero in silenzio, evitando lo sguardo di Mazelinka. Sapeva di esserselo meritato. E non poteva pretendere che la sua adorata nonna onoraria avrebbe mai dimenticato il dolore patito quando lui si era fatto arrestare di proposito ed era stato dato per spacciato.

«Si sta facendo buio» riprese la donna, addolcita. «Immagino che tu debba tornare a palazzo da _lei…_ O preferisci dormire ancora una volta qui, come quando eri ragazzo? Il tuo letto dietro la tenda c’è ancora».

«Sai che non è una cattiva idea?» cedette Julian, con un sorriso nostalgico. «Mi sembra carino dare addio così al mio passato di giovane uccel di bosco. Manderò subito un messaggio a Nadia, per dirle che ci vedremo domani… alla vigilia delle nozze».

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Quel breve tuffo nei ricordi famigliari non si rivelò però una buona idea. Esattamente come ai vecchi tempi, Julian - solo fra le lenzuola che andavano aggrovigliandosi - si rigirò insonne per un bel pezzo.

Quando riuscì finalmente a chiudere gli occhi, piombò in un incubo che gli avrebbe rievocato sudori freddi sulla fronte anche nei mesi successivi.

Si trovava in un luogo dalle volte basse e soffocanti, illuminato da lanterne rossastre e saturo d’aria putrida. Riconobbe con angoscia il luogo dove la dottoressa Valdemar, durante la Peste Rossa, dissezionava i malati in fin di vita - ma non ancora _del tutto morti._

Intorno al tavolo più grande, posto su un palco, c’erano cinque figure che lui conosceva bene. E non erano suoi colleghi medici.

Si chinavano su una sorta di fagotto posato sul tavolo. Esso si agitava e ne provenivano vagiti - un neonato.

Qualcosa, nei suoni e nei moti del bimbo, colpì Julian nelle viscere, come se gli fosse stato strappato qualcosa d’intimamente _suo._

Il console Valerius guardava il piccolo con una smorfia d’esecrazione: «Il bastardo di una straniera e di un assassino».

«Sembra così tenero!» gorgheggiò Volta, con l’acquolina in bocca.

«Una testolina che potrei stritolare con una mano sola!» tuonò Vulgora, chiudendo uno dei suoi pugni guantati di metallo.

«Alcuni dei miei preziosi serpenti lo apprezzerebbero, a pranzo…» fece Vlastomil, mellifluo.

«Datevi una calmata tutti quanti!» ingiunse la dottoressa Valdemar. «Siete incapaci di vedere il vero valore di ciò che abbiamo qui…»

Allungò una mano - guantata di nero, lunga come un mostruoso ragno - verso il neonato.

Julian si slanciò, cercando di urlare. Lo sforzo disperato lo svegliò di colpo.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Nadia attendeva nella placida luce del mattino, che entrava dalle grandi finestre ad arco. I vasti battenti in legno della cappella di palazzo aspettavano di essere aperti. Sperava che lo sposo, almeno quel giorno, non riconfermasse la propria cronica abitudine al ritardo.

Lei, nel frattempo, rimaneva davanti all’ingresso, serena e statuaria nel suo lungo abito color lavanda. Aveva fatto appuntare i suoi lunghi capelli porporini in molteplici cerchi di trecce sul capo. Fili di perle sorridevano qua e là, fra le ciocche fiorenti. Era come se portasse una corona naturale.

Sentì l’eco di alcuni passi leggeri e affrettati, lungo il corridoio. Si voltò in quella direzione e si aprì in un sorriso radioso: era proprio Julian che arrivava. Era vestito di bianco, contrariamente al suo solito. La giacca, i guanti e i pantaloni erano immacolati e senza pieghe: s’indovinava la cura di sua sorella Portia, dietro quell’aspetto stranamente ordinato. Persino le onde rosse dei suoi capelli e le lunghe ciocche ondulate che gli ricadevano come glicini sull’occhio coperto sembravano arricciarsi con più compostezza.

L’occhio libero di Julian scintillava di un riso gioioso che lei non aveva mai visto. Le sue guance pallide, ossute e delicate erano animate dallo stesso rosa che gli coloriva le labbra. Quell’uomo così salace, che ostentava il proprio passato fra i pirati come medico di bordo, quel giorno era più pudico e innamorato di una fanciulla.

«Non sono in ritardo, vero?» abbozzò Julian alla sposa.

«Miracolosamente, no!» rispose lei, e scoppiò in una gentile risata. «Piuttosto… dove sono i nostri testimoni?»

«Arriviamo!» La voce di Portia squillò dal fondo del corridoio. I suoi passi vivaci risuonavano insieme a quelli felpati di Asra. Entrambi, per l’occasione, avevano rispolverato gli abiti sfarzosi ricevuti in dono da Nadia per la Mascherata. Il giovane mago veleggiava in una lunga tunica di velo bianco, con bande e ricami dorati sul petto. Portia quasi scompariva nel suo vestito rosa e rosso dalle maniche a sbuffo, con una gonna e una sottogonna a dir poco vaste e nastri ovunque. Asra aveva domato i propri soffici capelli bianchi pettinandoli all’indietro. La ragazza aveva cercato l’aiuto di qualche forcina; ma ciò non aveva minimamente addomesticato la sua splendida selva di ricci ramati.

Portia era ancora allacciata al braccio dell’altro testimone. Il tenero rossore sulle guance di entrambi e gli sguardi che si scambiavano facevano pensare che il loro tardare fuori dalla vista altrui non fosse dovuto al caso.

«Ci giurerei che i prossimi saranno loro due» sussurrò Julian a Nadia. Lei gli rispose con un sorriso complice.

A un cenno della sposa, Portia si accostò alla porta della cappella e la aprì.

L’unica navata apparve inondata dai fasci di sole che entravano dalle finestre ad arco, poste in fila subito sotto la volta del soffitto.

A destra, colsero la figura eterea della madre di Nadia, la regina del Prakra, luminosa nell’aura delle sue bianche chiome e del vestito candido. Accanto a lei, il reale consorte, sempre elegantissimo nella tunica nera ingioiellata d’oro e coi floridi capelli grigi raccolti in una treccia.

Le sei sorelle di Nadia, intorno a loro, formavano una congrega di colori e di sguardi: da quello dorato e profondo di Nafizah, a quello violetto e fantastico di Navra, a quello pratico e gentile di Nazali.

A sinistra, videro Mazelinka con un nuovo scialle; l’accompagnava Barth, l’oste del “Rowdy Raven”, ben rasato e con _l’abito buono._ Con loro, c’erano alcuni vicini di casa di Mazelinka, che conoscevano bene anche i suoi nipoti adottivi. Colei che più spiccava, però, era una misteriosa signora impellicciata e ingioiellata, dalle lunghe gonne di seta nera e frusciante e un ampio cappello piumato. Si copriva il volto con un ventaglio in piume di struzzo; ma il bagliore degli occhi azzurri e la cascata di ricci rossi sul suo capo indicavano la sua parentela con Portia. Julian sussultò. La zia Tasya. Non la vedeva da secoli… Aveva accettato lo stesso il suo invito.

In fondo alla navata, ad attendere gli sposi, c’era la decana della cappella di palazzo, nei suoi paramenti rossi e rosa. Niente decorazioni e solo pochi intimi ad assistere, proprio come era stato concordato con il console Valerius.

Nadia offrì il braccio a Julian, che lo accettò. Così allacciati, fecero il proprio ingresso nella cappella, con Portia a fianco del fratello ed Asra a fianco della contessa. Prima che arrivassero in fondo alla navata, Nadia colse lo sguardo di Portia: sereno e quasi celeste, di una bellezza ineffabile. Esso inviava un messaggio destinato a lei sola.

_La verità è che una parte di me non riesce ancora a crederci. Eppure, tutto questo è reale… E, ancor più incredibilmente, è bello. Vedo finalmente le nostre vite prendere una direzione netta. Auguro a te e a mio fratello tutta la felicità che è stata tua e mia… anzi, una ancora più grande._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Nadia strinse la mano a un allampanato signore che l’aveva appena edotta circa la questione del prezzo esagerato dell’avocado. Sempre così: anche durante le feste, era impossibile staccare realmente il pensiero dal lavoro. Anche il giorno delle sue seconde nozze. Perlomeno, stavolta aveva al proprio fianco Julian, che ogni tanto la faceva sgattaiolare sotto le chiome dei salici, in giardino, per farla rilassare. Temeva che lei si stressasse troppo, _nel suo stato…_

«Nadia, ehm…» azzardò lui, durante una di quelle _pause rubate._ «C’è una cosa che vorrei chiederti…»

Abbassò le lunghe ciglia sull’occhio grigio. «So che eri abituata ad avere stanze separate da quelle di tuo marito… ma spero che mi permetterai più spesso di… dormire al tuo fianco. Il mio sonno è più sereno, quando sono vicino a te… anzi, vicino a _voi due._ » Carezzò la pancia della sposa con un’affusolata mano guantata di bianco.

Le iridi rosse di Nadia gli risposero intensamente: «Tutte le notti, se vorrai…»

Il loro bacio fu interrotto dalla voce del ciambellano che gridava poco lontano, cercandoli fra i salici: «Signora contessa! Signora contessaaaaaa!»

Nadia rilasciò un sospiro d’irritazione. Julian le offrì galantemente il braccio, sostenendola con un sorriso.

Raggiunsero il ciambellano, che li presentò a una donna tarchiata dai pretenziosi boccoli grigi. Mentre la ascoltava lamentarsi del poco decoro urbano dovuto allo scorrazzare dei piccioni, Nadia gettò un’occhiata intorno a sé. Persone d’ogni aspetto e condizione passeggiavano nel parco, ridendo, chiacchierando e approfittando del ricco buffet all’aperto. I camerieri (sia quelli del palazzo, che quelli assunti per la giornata) lavoravano senza posa, versando da bere a chi si accostava ai tavoli o riempiendo i piatti di portata che si svuotavano. Molti di loro entravano o uscivano dal palazzo, dove la festa continuava. La procuratrice Volta non era in vista; ma la contessa era sicura che stesse dando man forte a smaltire gli eventuali avanzi. Per gli standard di un matrimonio nobiliare, era una situazione informale e disinvolta. Non le dispiaceva. Era sicura che, in quell’atmosfera rilassata e ilare, Julian morisse dalla voglia di suonare la viella e di ballare sui tavoli… Comunque fosse, lui si conteneva, rimanendo al suo fianco. Chissà come avrebbe tollerato il proprio ruolo di “marito della contessa”… Avrebbe avuto il piacere di recitare una bella parte al centro della scena e il suo senso del teatro sarebbe caduto a proposito. Ma quale posto avrebbe avuto il suo lato più goliardico e insofferente a regole e buonsenso? Per quanto certe immaturità di Julian imbarazzassero e infastidissero Nadia, segretamente sperava che _il suo Ilya_ non si sarebbe trasformato in _un’altra persona._

Un flash del suo primo matrimonio le attraversò dolorosamente la memoria. Anche allora, era stata tenuta una festa nel palazzo e nel giardino. Era durata fino a sera inoltrata e aveva compreso fantasmagorici fuochi d’artificio. Nel parco, la fontana era stata riempita di spumante, in cui andavano a bagnarsi i pavoni albini che scorrazzavano ovunque. Lucio, perennemente ubriaco, si pavoneggiava ancor più di loro, nel suo smagliante completo bianco con manto d’ermellino. Lei (poco più che una ragazzina) sentiva su di sé il peso del proprio abito a strascico dal corsetto rigidissimo, tutto veli, trine e dorature. I gioielli che le trattenevano le chiome contribuivano a quel senso d’oppressione. Non sorrideva, allora. Ignorava lo sposo e si concentrava sul _dopo_ : sul proprio piano per risollevare Vesuvia dallo sfacelo totale, dimostrando le proprie capacità. Avrebbe finalmente cessato di essere _la piccola di casa Satrinava_.

Anche Lucio, come Julian, era tornato alla vita grazie alla magia, dopo essere stato arso da un fuoco ugualmente magico. Una morte più che giusta, per un piromane come lui.

A Nadia sembrava di essere destinata a passare l’esistenza con l’ombra della morte sul collo, accanto a persone che avevano già varcato i cancelli dell’oltretomba. Chissà… Forse, con Portia era finita perché _c’era troppa vita in lei._

A ogni modo, quel primo decesso di Lucio aveva sciolto i loro voti nuziali e lei aveva bandito l’ex-marito dalla contea: sia perché era un fastidioso incapace, sia perché portatore della Peste Rossa. Guarda caso, nessuno aveva avuto da ridire. Meno male.

Nadia rabbrividiva di disgusto e disprezzo, al solo pensiero di rivedere Lucio nei paraggi: a quella festa, magari. Sarebbe stato capacissimo di sbronzarsi, molestare qualsiasi ospite di passaggio e - soprattutto - di sbraitare idiozie come: «Non avrei mai potuto perdermi il matrimonio di mia moglie!»

Salutò con garbo la signora, che aveva finito la sua filippica contro i piccioni, e si volse a Julian. Lui la baciò, sfiorandole il ventre.

Non si accorsero della dottoressa Valdemar, che li osservava da poco lontano. Gli occhi di lei erano fissati sul grembo della sposa e sulla mano che lo accarezzava dolcemente.

“È ancora presto” pensava Valdemar. “Il frutto deve maturare. Ma ho tempo… tutto il tempo del mondo.”


End file.
